


Trick Or Treat

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [8]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween fluff, lots of smut instead, no killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: It's Jim's birthday. Ross has the suprise to beat all surprises.





	1. This is Halloween

Jim was a happy man. He had his feet up, a beer in his hand and two dogs sprawled across the sofa on either side of him with their heads on his thighs. It had been a long but very productive day, finally heralding the end of his current restoration which had been driving him a little crazy, and he had the weekend off as well as a couple of days leave because it was his birthday. Growing up a child of two cultures, he had an appreciation for the craziness of an American style Halloween and the Met was having a rather grand fund raiser which meant he didn’t even have to organise his own party. In short, it was shaping up to be a very good birthday, in spite of the fact that he was turning thirty. 

He heard the sound of Ross thumping down the stairs and smiled to himself. It was only a moment before his long legged paramour came galloping into the room and shoved a grumbling Apollo over so he could sit at the end of the sofa and stick his feet in Jim’s lap. 

‘Here.’ he said and Jim caught the small bottle of sparkly red glitter polish that was hurled at him. 

‘And this?’ he asked and Ross gestured vaguely at his bare feet. 

‘You’re a painter.’ he said. ‘Paint.’ Jim huffed a laugh and shook the bottle gently and then cracked it open. 

‘Do I even want to know?’ he asked and Ross snickered. 

‘Probably not.’ he replied. He’d refused to tell Jim what he was wearing to the event, but it was obviously something that required him to have scarlet toes. Jim wasn’t really given to costumes and so he’d made very little actual effort with his costume, although he knew that it would give Ross a kick. Everyone else would probably think he was being very unimaginative, and only the two of them would know the real significance behind it. 

He cracked the bottle open and Ross flexed his toes down so he could paint them. Jim started on the big one first, using the same careful strokes he would when restoring a painting and Ross watched him, making sure he didn’t go crooked. 

‘So are they doing the official announcement tomorrow night?’ he asked and Jim raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘Who exactly are you referring to?’ he asked and Ross snorted. 

‘Emma and Jana.’ he said and Jim smiled. It had been a year since they had gotten together and things had descended rapidly downhill with Emma proposing just the week before. It had been a year for nuptials what with him and Ross getting married the month before and Freddie and Devan tying the knot at New Year. 

‘I think they will probably be.’ he said. They had kept it quiet but Emma had just recently bought Jana an obscenely large diamond to wear and this would be their first official engagement as an engaged couple.

‘Do you know what they are going as?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded, blowing on the pre-offered toes to dry them. 

‘Eleanor Roosevelt and Lorena Hickok.’ he replied. ‘They are planning on scandalising any Republicans in attendance.’ Ross laughed and inspected his left foot. Jim waited for him to stop fidgeting and then started on the right.

‘What do you want to do tomorrow?’ he asked. ‘Seeing as how you’re going to be old and decrepit.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim replied. ‘Or I’ll paint your mouth closed.’ Ross chuckled unrepentantly and squirmed to get his cigarettes out. He lit one and amused himself by trying to stick his still wet toes up Jim’s nose, until a stern look made him stop. 

‘That’s still not an answer.’ he said. 

‘Nothing.’ Jim replied. ‘I want to sleep in late, have breakfast, fuck you over the kitchen table and then spend the rest of the day lying around until I have to go be presentable.’

‘I was thinking we could go to the zoo.’ Ross said and Jim sighed. He always had to make a production out of things. 

‘Why would you want to do that?’ he asked. ‘Besides, shouldn’t I get to choose what I want to do on my birthday?’

‘Fine, maybe not the zoo.’ Ross said. ‘We could take the boys to Central Park? They love that.’ In fact the very mention of the words Central Park made the two little heads come straight up and two pairs of pleading eyes fix on Jim. He looked back at them and they even managed a pathetic simultaneous whine.

‘One lap around the park.’ he said. ‘And Bouchon for breakfast.’

‘I like that plan.’ Ross said, smiling at him through a cloud of smoke.

*********  
The next morning was chilly and bright and Jim was still well in the depths of sleep when he felt a nose in his ear.

‘Morning.’ Ross sounded like he was looking for trouble. ‘You awake?’

‘Go away and leave me alone.’ Jim muttered, turning over and burying himself under the duvet. Ross’ ability to be cheerful in the morning on their days off made him want to strangle his gorgeous yet incredibly annoying husband.

‘You’re such a contradiction.’ Ross said. ‘Come Mondays you leap out of bed like you’ve got springs on.’

‘That’s because this is not Monday.’ Jim replied, trying to burrow even further in. Ross was having none of it however and the next thing Jim knew, there was a wrapped parcel being stuck in his face. 

‘Happy birthday, babe.’ Ross said and snuggled in next to him. The present was used to gently prod Jim in the ribs. He heaved a sigh and realised that he wasn’t going to be left in peace, so he opened his eyes and regarded it. It was decidedly book shaped and that perked him up. 

‘What is it?’ he asked and Ross laughed. 

‘Open it.’ he replied and then sat back to give Jim room to sit up and open his present. When he did, he burst out laughing and then looked at Ross. 

‘Are we going to be resorting to cannibalism?’ he asked.

‘You love the food and I love you cooking it for me.’ Ross retorted. ‘I have to say though, I would eat a person if he cooked them for me. Hell, I’d eat him if you know what I mean?’ This last was said with a grin and Jim put his hand in Ross’ face and pushed him over, getting an outraged squawk in response. 

‘Wanker.’ he said affectionately, now awake enough to leaf through the book. ‘Fuck, this all looks amazing.’ 

‘Knew you’d love it.’ Ross had righted himself and was now looking smug. He had one hand on Jim’s thigh and it was moving slowly up and the intent in his eyes was clear. ‘So, that’s the first part of your present.’

‘Really?” Jim glanced at him over the book. ‘And what’s the next part.’ Ross didn’t reply, just smiled wickedly and slid under the duvet. Jim felt his mouth take a slow trail down his side and across his stomach and then Ross was licking gentle swipes along the length of his cock and he laughed softly, settled back and carried on reading his new book as his husband moved between his legs and went to town.

One spectacular blowjob later, they were up and in the shower. Jim, normally the one doling out affection, was standing with his hands braced against the tiled wall while Ross hummed tunelessly and scrubbed his back for him. He went hard, throwing himself into it with all his usual enthusiasm. Jim luxuriated in the attention, almost purring when Ross straightened him up and started on the muscles in his neck, his strong hands easing the knots out, and kissing the line of Jim’s shoulder. 

‘So what are you wearing tonight?’ he asked and Jim chuckled. 

‘No.’ he replied. ‘Fair’s fair. If you won’t tell me, I’m not telling you.’ Ross huffed and smacked him gently on the arse.

‘If you don’t, I’m going to overpower you and take advantage of you in the shower.’ he replied and Jim laughed at that. 

‘Promises, promises.’ he replied and then caught his breath as he was manhandled around and slammed up against the wall. Ross crowded in on him, hands reaching for his own and pinning them above his head. He nosed along Jim’s jaw and Jim tilted his head, smiling when Ross took the invitation and started kissing up his neck. 

‘You were saying?’ he murmured and Jim felt himself shiver at the depth of his voice. Then he came back and his eyes were deep and dark and Jim felt his heart stutter just before Ross leaned in, his mouth warm and wet from the water cascading over them both. They kissed slowly, skin sliding against skin and taking their time until they were both hard again. Jim breathed out deeply through his nose as Ross licked into his mouth, meeting him and responding in kind. Their kisses always left him breathless and desperate for Ross’ hands on him, a magic trick that hadn’t lost its potency yet. It knocked through his defences, made him want to bare his throat to him and let Ross take whatever he wanted. Ross picked up on his shortened breathing and made a low sound in his throat, hands tightening around Jim’s wrists and Jim acquiesced, letting Ross turn him to face the wall with the water in his face. He ran one hand down the length of Jim’s spine, biting at the back of his neck, and Jim bowed his head. He wanted this, but Ross was the only one he’d ever revealed his vulnerability to. He drew in a deep breath, shivering under Ross’ hands. Ross soothed him with another long stroke and then moved in so his cock pressed up against Jim’s back. He knew what Jim wanted, an unspoken desire that he interpreted as easily as if Jim had said the words aloud. He reached past him for the bottle of sweet almond oil Jim kept in the shower, his secret to keeping dryness at bay, and emptied it at the nape of his neck. Jim felt it running down his skin, Ross’ hand following the path it made, then sucked in a gasp as Ross’ fingers followed, working it into his skin. He turned and Ross did the same to the front of his body, using enough to make the passage of his hands slick and smooth as they ran over his chest. Jim stared up at him, watching and then sighing as Ross thumbed over his nipples, the touch barely there but enough to set him alight as he did it again and again until they were hard. 

Jim leaned up, rising on his toes to reach Ross, kissing him and moaning into Ross’ open mouth as the hands glided lower, his fingers wrapping around Jim’s cock and stroking along the length of it, working him as he dragged his tongue through Jim’s mouth. The other hand moved around his hip to dip down and slide over him, forefinger tracing his entrance before sliding home. Jim raised both arms to link around Ross’ neck and Ross controlled the kiss until it became too much and he pulled back and turned Jim back around again, the fingers moving back to where they had been.They moved deftly, skillful in their movements as Ross slid one in and started working him open, showing a patience that he never displayed in any other context. Jim splayed his hands on the wall, leaning his forehead on them as he spread his legs and let Ross take care of him. He moaned as Ross pressed in deeper, gentle touches making him shake as pleasure coursed through him. 

‘That’s it.’ Ross said, his voice now almost inaudible. ‘Give it up for me.’ He twisted his fingers and the pleasure flared white hot and made Jim arch back against him, losing himself and moaning shamelessly when Ross did it again and again until it felt like his knees were going to give out. Ross now had his other hand at the back of Jim’s neck, holding just tight enough that it heightened everything with that heady sense of being restrained. He felt the head of Ross’ cock against him, rubbing over him and then pushing in, bringing the lovely feeling of being filled as it breached him. 

‘Yes…’ he breathed and Ross slid home, lifting him up on his toes on the first slow thrust. 

‘You like that?’ he asked, voice soft. His hand was back on Jim’s chest, sliding down to take hold of his cock, the palm slippery with oil and his grip just firm enough. ‘You like feeling my cock inside you?’

‘Yes.’ Jim closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the sensations rushing through him. He turned his head and Ross kissed him again, messy and unrestrained as he thrust harder. ‘God…yes…’ It was getting hard to breathe, to think. He pushed back into Ross’ movements and broke away from him. ‘It feels so good when you go deep like this.’  
‘Mmm.’ Ross smiled against his shoulder. ‘I could fuck you all day like this.’ His thumb was rubbing over the head of Jim’s cock, slow teasing circles. ‘I want to break you.’ Jim huffed and braced his hands against the wall.

‘So break me.’ he said over his shoulder and Ross complied, one hand now on his hip as he sped up and the other still stroking him mercilessly, deep rolling movements pushing him all the way inside before he drew out slowly and then back in again. It hit Jim dead on and he gasped and then Ross started to really move. His hand was back at the nape of Jim’s neck, holding him still as he started to drive home hard and fast. Jim bit his lip and let himself go. He could feel everything, every stroke and touch and the way his body was responding. Ross knew all his buttons and was merciless in pressing them. His grip tightened and his hips snapped forward and Jim let out the cry he was holding in, his orgasm rushing up and catching him. He came hard and Ross bit down on his shoulder, his own body shaking as he followed. Jim felt it inside him, riding the wave of pleasure until the blood stopped rushing in his ears and his body stopped moving of its own accord. They stayed like that, heads down and letting the water wash over them until Ross finally straightened up and pulled out. He kissed the back of Jim’s neck, his shoulders and eventually his mouth when Jim turned in his arms, reaching up for him and pulling him close. 

‘Love you, birthday boy.’ Ross breathed against his mouth and Jim smiled.

‘Love you too, baby.’ he replied.

**********

Brunch at Bouchon was Parisian ham and Emmenthaler cheese on demi baguettes with a bag of chocolate chunk cookies and two cappuchinos. They took them to the benches at the USS Maine monument and sat and ate while the boys begged shamelessly for tidbits. 

‘Where to afterwards?’ he asked and Ross shrugged. 

‘Anywhere you want.’ he said. ‘We can go to Umpire Rock, walk around that way.’ 

‘Sounds good.’ Jim stood up and Ross took the wrappings from his baguette and empty cup and carried all of it to the bin nearby. When he came back, Jim handed him Apollo’s lead and they started their walk. The dachshunds’ short legs meant they ran like little clockwork toys and Jim took his hand, the two of them meandering in the thin winter sunshine. The park wasn’t as busy as it usually was, the dip in temperatures sending most people inside in search of shelter from the inclement weather. 

After their walk, including an awful lot of stops to allow the boys to be petted by passers-by that were instantly smitten with their tiny matching Fairisle knitted doggie jumpers, took about an hour and then they headed back to the south end of the park and caught a cab back to the apartment. Jana was there when they came in, the boys galloping through to the kitchen to say hello. She was unpacking her grocery run and gave them a half smile when she saw them. Jim gave Ross his own smile when she turned back to the fridge. Jana had been smiling a lot more than she ever had in all the time he’d known her and he put that down to Emma’s positive effect on her life. 

‘So?’ he said, coming into the kitchen. ‘Let me see it.’ Jana raised her eyebrows at him. 

‘Show you what?’ she said in her normal deadpan manner. Ross chuckled as he came in behind Jim and went straight to her, taking her hand and holding it up so he could admire the pear shaped solitaire on her ring finger.

‘Fuck me.’ he said in admiration. ‘What is it?’ 

‘Three carats.’ Jana said proudly. ‘My Emma has perfect taste.’ 

‘Bloody hell.’ Jim smiled at her. ‘So you two are actually going to commit to the madness that is matrimonial relations.’

‘I look at you and you are still alive.’ Jana countered. ‘If you two men can get right, is easy for us.’

‘Oh thank you for the vote of confidence.’ Jim laughed. ‘So you got your costumes for tonight?’

‘Change of plan.’ Jana smacked Ross’ hand as it snuck in for the box of Krispy Kremes she’d bought. ‘No. Is for after lunch.’ 

‘Just one?’ Ross wheedled, rubbing his hand. 

‘No.’ Jana said sternly and then turned her attention back to Jim. ‘We now go as Katherine Hepburn and Greta Garbo. More glamorous.’ She gave Ross a look of deep suspicion as he edged in again and then took a knife from the block. ‘You touch donuts, I cut off testicles.’ 

‘Fine.’ Ross huffed. ‘You’re so bloody strict. It’s like living with my mother.’

‘You’d never think we paid her salary.’ Jim said grinning at him. 

‘So what are you going as?’ Jana asked, picking up the bunch of exquisite orange roses she’d bought and using the knife to slit the bundle of twine that held them together.  
‘That is top secret.’ Ross declared, a mischievous smile on his face. ‘Needless to say though I am going to be the star attraction.’

‘I hope you not do what you do last year.’ Jana said to Jim, frowning at him and Jim laughed again. He’d gone dressed in a regular suit and when pressed had declared himself to be a serial killer because they looked like everyone else. The entire crowd had thought it very droll, and Ross had been hard pressed not to spend the entire night snickering. 

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘This year I am actually going as something.’ He checked his watch. ‘We still have five hours before the car gets here.’ 

‘Well bedroom’s out of bounds from five onwards.’ Ross said, coming over and wrapping both arms around Jim’s neck. ‘You’ll have to use the spare room.’

‘Fine.’ Jim leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. ‘Just don’t get make-up all over the bathroom like last time.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Ross relied and kissed him. Behind them Jana rolled her eyes in exasperation.


	2. Making Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times there are just better things to be doing...

Jim came out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the rail. He had been summarily banished to the spare room suite to get ready. It had been occupied by Jana until three months previously when she’d finally packed her things and moved in with Emma. The lady in question had also departed to go and pick up the costumes that she and Emma were wearing and then go home to get ready. 

He came into the bedroom, towelling his hair dry, then approached the bed and contemplated his costume that was already laid out for him to simply get into. He’d finally succumbed and shown Jana before she’d left and he’d gotten a begrudging look of approval, although she had informed him that she was still disappointed by its lack of wow factor. Jim had replied that he refused to make a spectacle of himself. That was Ross’ job. 

Jim raised his head and looked at the ceiling above him as there was a thump and then muffled swearing. The music was loud – some sort of godawful show tunes mix – and then the thumps started to get more rhythmic and Jim knew that Ross was probably dancing around in his underwear and making a colossal mess of their bathroom. 

Now dry, Jim discarded his towel and pulled on a pair of the simple black boxer briefs he typically wore and then started getting dressed. Next were the black dress trousers and shirt, both exquisitely tailored and extremely expensive. Next came socks and a pair of black Oxfords for just a hint of playfulness. Jim dressed methodically, making sure every item was pristine and perfectly adjusted, then gave himself a once over in the mirror before opening the wardrobe and taking out a cardboard box that was almost as tall as he was. He placed it on the bed and lifted the lid and took out the final element of his costume, by far the most expensive piece but worth every dime he’d paid in order to see the look on Ross’ face when he first set eyes on it. 

Jim looked into the box while he put on his dress watch, a beautifully understated Phillipe Patek with a black alligator strap, and then lifted out the pair of wings. They were magnificent, crafted from black swan feathers and designed to look like they slightly spread. They would be held on by a matte silk strap around each shoulder and a hidden harness section that attached to his belt. Jim shrugged into them, attached the harness and fixing his belt so they were secure. The matte silk made the straps blend in with his shirt so the wings simply appeared to be floating behind them and the effect was quite extraordinary. They also felt amazingly stable for what they were and he was happy. They would not be as cumbersome as he’d worried they might be. As he was rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, the music overhead went up a notch and the thumping increased. Ross was obviously getting into character. Jim smiled. He’d learned long ago that Ross had more than just a touch of the diva about him. 

Wings in place, Jim checked himself one last time and then headed out the bedroom. They had about fifteen minutes until the car arrived and he stopped at the foot of the stairs and peered up. 

Ross?’ he called. ‘We’ve got fifteen minutes, Move your arse or I’m going without you.’ Their bedroom door opened and the music blared forth.

‘Huh?’ Ross called down and Jim sighed in not-quite-exasperation. 

‘Hurry the fuck up.’ he replied, trying to catch a glimpse of what Ross was wearing but the sneaky bastard was staying out of his line of sight. 

‘Bitch.’ Ross yelled cheerfully back down the stair and then slammed the door. Jim shook his head at him and went into the living room. Zeus and Apollo were on the sofa, snuggled up in a fleece blanket and they gave him a perplexed look and then jumped off the sofa to pad after him into the kitchen. Jim took a bottle of water from the fridge and cracked it open, taking a long drink as the boys came up and sniffed his wings suspiciously. 

‘Stop it.’ he said and they ignored him completely. Jim moved to the window, looking out over their back garden and stood contemplating what they could do with it in spring. He had grand plans for a set of vegetable boxes to complement his already established herb garden. Ross liked to tease him about his gardening tendencies, but Jim loved doing it and found it soothing in the extreme. He didn’t care if it was here or under the city in his secret garden either. In fact only three days before he’d spent a wonderful evening tending his other garden, pruning and harvesting and decocting while Ross had spent his time hunting in the tunnels. The man in question was a shop assistant who had been extremely rude to them both a week before. It had been very easy to stalk and catch him, and his screams had been Jim’s accompaniment while he worked until Ross had come back up, shirtless and bloody and with a raging hard-on that he’d demanded Jim attend to right at that moment. It turned out the workbench was just as good for bending one’s husband over as it was for all his little experiments.

‘Jim?’ Ross voice floated down the stairs and through to the kitchen. ‘I’m done. Prepare to have your socks knocked off.’ Jim smiled and set the water down and then walked back to the stairs. Realising the fun was over, Zeus and Apollo went back to the sofa. Jim gave them each a pat as he went past and then stood and watched as light flooded the landing and then Ross started coming down. 

The first thing he heard was the click of what turned out to be a pair of black suede block heeled sandals, one strap over the instep and one behind the heel and a two inch platform that would ensure Ross would be towering over Jim. They were at the ends of a pair of quite frankly incredible legs encased in fishnet stockings, held up a by a black suspender belt. The knickers were black lace and as modest as they could be for what they were. Ross had avoided the classic glittery lace front corset and had instead opted for the more glitzy dinner scene look. The corset he wore was smoky blue velvet under a sheer mesh long sleeved top, embroidered with silver and gold flowers and set with rhinestones that matched the bracelet that adorned his left ankle. He had gone for the heavily customised black leather jacket, the frigid cold of a New York making it a necessity rather than a fashion choice. It had fringing down the sleeves and a cluster of small badges on the front and patches sewn down the sides of the sleeves that Ross had no doubt done himself by the looks of things. His thick near black curls were defined and hanging in wild ringlets about his face and the entire effect was finished off with a smoky eye and glittery scarlet lips that matched the nail polish Jim had applied the day before, and a pair of fingerless black leather studded gloves. The worst part of the entire debacle was that Ross looked utterly devastating and Jim found himself fighting an urge to chase him back upstairs and fuck him silly. 

‘What the fuck is that?’ he asked instead and Ross gave a little twirl as he got to the bottom. 

‘My costume obviously. What do you think?’ he asked. 

‘I think I’m going to be fighting them off with stick.’ Jim said. ‘You look far hotter than you have any right to in that.’

‘Good.’ Ross sounded smug. Then he noticed the wings and his eyes went wide. ‘Holy shit.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim was now equally smug as he watched how Ross’ look intensified as he took in the entire effect. ‘Thought you’d like it.’ 

‘They’re incredible.’ Ross moved to admire the wings and then smiled at him. ‘Mi ángel oscuro.’

‘Only to you.’ Jim replied. ‘To everyone else, I’m just a fallen angel.’

‘Ain’t that the damn truth.’ Ross said and they laughed together. 

*********

The Met was a spectacular sight. The events team had pretty much outdone themselves with the decorations and the lighting was gloomy and perfect in creating a spooky atmosphere. Ross started bouncing pretty much from the moment they arrived, holding Jim’s hand and dragging him after him as he went through the halls set aside for the event, exclaiming at the set up and merrily slagging off other people’s costumes in Jim’s ear. 

‘Jim.’ Jim turned to see Des coming over, dressed as a very elegant vampire. He got to them and ogled Ross’ legs. ‘Jesus Christ.’ 

‘I know, right?’ Jim put one arm around Ross’ waist and smiled up at him. ‘Isn’t he gorgeous?’ He noted the absence of a partner on Des’ arm. ‘Where’s David?’

‘Over there.’ Des said and waved a hand in the direction of the buffet. ‘You’d think he’s the one that’s actually pregnant from the way he’s shovelling those shrimp boats in his face.’ They had engaged a surrogate and were now seven months along in their pregnancy, something that had given both Jim and Ross the chills. They had simultaneously declared in the car on the way home from the dinner party, at which the happy couple had made the announcement, that they would both rather be eviscerated than reproduce. Ross snickered and gave Jim a look, then his face lit up as he spotted someone over Jim’s shoulder. 

‘Oh my God.’ he hissed. ‘Look!’ He now had Jim’s upper arm in a death grip. 

‘What?’ Jim asked, looking around but not really seeing what had Ross in such a state. 

‘There.’ Ross rolled his eyes at Jim’s lack of observational skill. ‘It’s Kevin Jackson.’ When Jim stared at him in incomprehension he huffed in annoyance. ‘He’s only the hottest thing to hit Off Broadway in like that last half a century.’ He was almost levitating out of sheer excitement. 

‘I heard he’s looking to cast a new project.’ Des said with an arch smile. ‘You should totally go flirt with him.’ 

‘I think I will.’ Ross said, grabbing a champagne flute from the nearest passing tray and downing it for a spot of Dutch courage, then swanning off in the direction of the man he’d just pointed out. 

‘Thanks for that.’ Jim said dryly. ‘You just lost me my husband on my birthday.’ 

‘If your husband makes a good impression he’s going to be thrilled and no doubt fuck you well into the wee hours.’ Des retorted. ‘Besides I have something to give you which will make up for it.’ He dug a small present out of his pocket. ‘Happy birthday.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Jim smiled and took the gift and unwrapped it to reveal a book bound in red Moroccan leather but devoid of any identifying marks or title. His eyes widened as he paged through it. ‘Jesus Christ.’ 

‘Isn’t it magnificent?’ Des grinned. ‘I know how you and the Marquis are involved.’ 

‘It’s wonderful.’ Jim gave Des a brilliant smile. ‘Thank you very much.’

‘You can read it in bed later.’ Des winked at him. ‘Celebrate the final hours of your birthday in style.’ Jim laughed and looked at where Ross had successfully managed to corner the producer and had him doubled over in laughter. 

‘It looks like it’s going well.’ he said. 

‘He looks stunning.’ Des said. ‘You lucky bastard.’ 

‘I know.’ Jim replied. Then he spotted a mermaid with a massive sea green wig coming towards them. ‘Hi David.’ 

‘Darling.’ David trilled and air kissed him. ‘I see your boy decided to outdo me tonight.’ 

‘He’s such a show-off.’ Jim didn’t bother hiding his adoration and Des and David grinned at each other. 

‘You’re still stuck in your newlywed smitten phase we see.’ Des said. ‘Not like us smug marrieds.’

‘Give it time.’ Jim replied. ‘Then we’ll be every bit as smug as you two are.’ He was still watching Ross, captivated by how he was currently charming the pants off of a pair of stunning tall women dressed as naiads who looked like they were probably models. 

‘It suits you actually.’ Des said. ‘You look very happy.’

‘I am very happy.’ Jim replied, then smiled. ‘Happier than I ever thought I would get to be.’ 

*********

Ross glanced over to where Jim was standing with Des and David. 

‘Do you know him?’ one of the models asked. ‘He’s hot.’ 

‘He’s my husband.’ he replied, feeling the warm glow inside that he got every time he said the words. 

‘Really?’ The model sounded just a touch put out. ‘Lucky you.’ 

‘You don’t know the half of it.’ Ross said and smiled into his champagne glass. ‘He’s gorgeous and scarily intelligent and hung like a quadruped.’ He sighed happily. ‘He’s absolutely perfect. And it’s his birthday today.’

‘Then why are you here?’ the other one laughed. ‘Surely you should be making the most of it.’

‘You know what?’ Ross grinned. ‘You’re absolutely right.’ He handed off his glass and addressed them. ‘Thank you for a lovely conversation, but I just realised that I have someone more important to do.’ He stalked across the crowded floor, his eyes fixed on his prize, and slipped one arm around Jim’s waist as he got to him. Jim smiled up at him, and Ross leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

‘I think we should leave.’ he murmured and Jim’s smile changed to a slight frown, leaving a lovely line between his gold eyebrows. 

‘Aren’t you having fun?’ he asked and Ross nuzzled the side of his neck. 

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘But I think we could have more by ourselves.’ He pulled back and fixed Jim with a meaningful look. 

‘Oh.’ Jim’s mouth quirked and the dimples sprang to life. ‘That kind of fun.’ His hand slid down Ross’ back to rest on the curve of his behind. ‘I like the sound of that.’ 

‘Jesus Christ.’ David snorted. ‘Just leave before you start fucking on the buffet table.’ He glared at Des. ‘You never look at me like that anymore.’ 

‘Liar.’ Des chuckled. ‘I looked at you like that just last night.’

‘And that’s our cue to leave.’ Jim laughed, offering Ross his arm. ‘Come on, beautiful boy. Let’s get the fuck out of here.’ They passed Emma and Jana coming in fashionably late, and waved at them as they passed. 

‘Where the bloody hell are you going?’ Emma called. ‘You can’t leave now.’

‘I think you’ll find I can.’ Jim called back, hand still on Ross’ arse. ‘I have something to do.’

‘Like what?’ Emma asked and Jim looked back up at the stunner on his arm. 

‘Like my husband.’ he replied and Ross snickered as he ushered him out the door and into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross is the perfect Frank-N-Furter. Also Dark Angel!Jim is totally stolen from mosslover, because her Romeo and Juliet Jim just kills me :)


	3. The Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light BDSM and knife play.

If Jim thought he was going to make a quick escape, he was wrong. Emma and Jana herded them back inside and he ended up actually having far more fun than he thought he would. Now it was four hours later, and the party was winding down. He was mildly drunk and his feet hurt from all the dancing that Ross had made him do. There had even been a clandestine trip up to the restoration lab and a quick blowjob against the floor to ceiling windows. Now they were all standing on the front steps of the museum and saying good bye. Jim was shivering. His wings meant he hadn’t been able to put a coat on, but that had been okay because they had taken a car to get to the museum and it was warm inside. But out here he was freezing. 

‘We will see you next weekend?’ David was saying to Ross. ‘Pot luck.’

‘Cool.’ Ross gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a scarlet lip print. ‘I’ll be sure to bring something that involves too much cheese.’ 

‘Christ.’ Jim said. ‘Can we wrap this up? I’m starting to get frostbite.’

‘I’m not cold.’ Ross replied. 

‘Only because your blood/alcohol ratio is probably one to one at this point.’ Jim said. 

‘Darling, you better take him home.’ Emma said to Ross, kissing him on the cheek. ‘He’s positively sulking.’

‘I know.’ Ross was grinning unrepentantly. ‘It’s because he’s allergic to fun.’ 

‘Fuck off.’ Jim retorted. ‘Now I am going.’ He kissed Emma and Jana and then started walking off. ‘Come on, Frank. It’s time to return to your home planet.’ Ross laughed and ran to catch up with him.

They didn’t take a cab, in spite of Jim’s protests. Instead he allowed Ross to tow him down the deserted sidewalks in the frigid air, raising eyebrows as they passed from the few brave souls who were still out. He knew why they were walking though and smiled. Ross loved to court danger, getting off on the knowledge that between the two of them they could take on pretty much anything. His confidence as a hunter had grown and grown and he moved with a lethal grace that made Jim’s mouth go dry. Ross linked his arm through his, both of them now shivering in the cold. 

‘This is nuts.’ Jim said, moving his arm around Ross’ waist. ‘We should have just taken a taxi.’ 

‘Boring.’ Ross announced, winking at a group of college boys as they walked past with their eyes bugging out. ‘Besides, it’s only ten blocks.’

‘You do realise you’re in heels.’ Jim laughed.

‘I can walk in heels.’ Ross declared. ‘Unlike you.’ He came in close, leaning his head down on Jim’s shoulder. This made a ridiculous picture. At six-one Ross was half a head taller than him anyway and the platforms added another four inches to his height. This meant he had to almost bend in half to lean over and eventually abandoned the gesture when he realised this. Jim was now laughing out loud, happiness chasing away the cold. 

‘Come here, you wanker.’ he said and reeled Ross back in so he could keep his arm around him. Ross settled for putting his around Jim’s shoulder and they continued walking. It was after about two blocks that Ross smiled broadly and leaned in again. 

‘I think we may have a bite.’ he said and Jim gave him a quizzical look. Then he glanced in the reflective surface of the window they were walking past and saw that the college boys had made an about face. For most people in this position, being followed by a group of young men at three in the morning down an empty New York street would have been a rather unsettling experience, especially when the homophobic catcalls started. But then he and Ross weren’t just anyone. 

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he said, although he had to admit that the idea appealed to him. ‘We can’t.’

‘Why not?’ Ross asked, pouting at him. ‘It’d be fun.’ 

‘There’s five of them.’ Jim replied. ‘That’s bad odds, even for us. And they’re only babies.’

‘Fine.’ Ross huffed, and then did an exaggerated shiver. ‘Okay so maybe it’s too cold to walk.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Jim started to turn and raised his hand to hail a taxi when they heard another mocking shout. Like the others it wasn’t a particularly imaginative one, but they both stopped and turned in the direction of the group of young men who were all smiling at them in a very smug manner, safe in their numbers. Jim sighed and looked at Ross. Ross shrugged. The final comment was along the lines of how pretty Ross looked and questioning his availability and cost. The look Ross gave Jim was almost pleading and Jim caved, as he always did when his boy wanted something. 

‘Please babe?’ Ross was doing the doe eye thing. Jim huffed and then let him go.

‘Gently.’ he said, and Ross almost skipped in delight. He walked back along the sidewalk in the direction of the four young men. Jim noted that the little tease was even sashaying. He got to them and there was an exchange of words and then Ross promptly kneed to the ringleader in the groin, dropping him like a ton of bricks, and then stomped one block heel on his splayed out hand. The other three all stared at their fallen comrade open mouthed as he writhed in agony on the ground. Ross tossed his curls and sauntered back over, his hazel eyes sparkling at Jim. 

‘Hey!’ One of the young men was coming after him, his face angry. ‘What the fuck dude?’ Jim sighed and moved to intercept him, one hand coming up. 

‘Back up, mate.’ he said, his voice even but his blood starting to boil. ‘You boys started it. Don’t be a child and start crying because we finished it.’ He looked up at the young man, a good head taller than himself. ‘Next time, you’ll think twice before insulting someone.’ Then he turned around and started walking back to where Ross was waiting.

‘You goddamed fairies!’ the young man shouted, his voice ugly with fear and disgust. ‘I hope you fucking die of AIDS!’

‘Oh dear.’ Ross was grinning as Jim stopped in his tracks. ‘Now he’s done it.’ He chuckled. ‘Gently, babe.’

Jim inhaled deeply and then slowly turned back and walked up to the young man who was now holding his ground, fists clenched while the other two helped the man Ross had floored off the ground. He didn’t waste time. The man was taller and broader, a football player’s build, but that had never presented a problem for Jim and it didn’t now. He moved quickly, his elbow catching the man in the solar plexus and making him double over. The move was finished off with the same elbow coming in for a second blow, this time to the bridge of the young man’s nose, and the crunch was very satisfying. Jim watched him clutch at his face and howl in pain with a faint smile.

‘Take them home.’ he said to the two that were still standing. ‘And be thankful you all have no idea who you ran into tonight.’ He watched them help their other friend up, the one that he’d just hit with blood streaming from his nose, and walk away very quickly. A few people had slowed during the little confrontation but then kept walking to avoid getting involved and Jim smiled. New York hadn’t changed all that much. He reached out and Ross put his hand in his and watched him with eyes that were now practically glowing with intensity. 

‘You.’ he breathed as Jim pulled him back in. ‘Fuck, I love it when you do shit like that. It makes me want to just roll over for you.’ 

‘Hmmm.’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him. ‘It just so happens I have other plans.’

They caught a cab another half a block down, and the driver chattered away at them about nothing in particular, not that Jim was listening. Instead he was trying to keep calm and look like Ross wasn’t jerking him off through his pants in the back seat. By the time they got to the apartment, he was breathless, rock hard and ready to scream in frustration. He paid the driver and turned to see Ross leaning back against the pillar at the base of the brownstone’s stairs, a come hither smile playing about his wide mouth and his dark eyes full of wicked promises. 

‘So…’ he said as Jim approached. ‘What did you have in mind?’ 

‘Get inside and I’ll show you.’ Jim replied and Ross tossed his head and laughed. 

‘Can I ask one thing?’ he replied and Jim stepped into his space and got him by the hips, holding him still as he leaned up and kissed him once. 

‘What?’ he asked, and Ross wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

‘Keep the wings on.’ It was low and soft and went right through Jim. He pulled back and looked into his husband’s eyes, his heart speeding up. 

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘But only if you keep the shoes on too.’

They got inside, Jim leading Ross into the hallway by the hand before he shut the door and pressed him up against the wall. They hadn’t turned the lights off and the light from the entry vestibule made Jim’s shadow fall across the wall, the wings turning him into some sort of mythical creature. He reached up, stroking along Ross’ cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

‘Upstairs.’ he said. ‘The chair.’ He felt Ross shiver slightly at the mention of their favourite wedding present and then he turned and started walking up the stairs, heels clicking. Jim waited until he was halfway up. 

‘Ross.’ he called and Ross stopped and looked back at him, one foot up on the step in front of him and his hair in his eyes. The visual effect was devastating. Jim took him all in and then smiled at him. ‘When I said keep the shoes on, that includes the stockings and the underwear. The rest you can get rid of.’ Ross said nothing, just threw him that dangerous smile and kept walking. 

Jim watched him disappear at the top of the stairs and then went to the kitchen. He took out the emergency bottle of champagne that he had stashed in the fridge and grabbed a couple of glasses and the ice bucket, filling it from the freezer. Then he headed up, stopping to drop the glasses, bucket and bottle off in their bedroom, the lads giving him a brief look before lying back down in their basket again. Jim discarded his shoes and socks and picked up a few more things he’d need and then left them to it and went to the door to the front room that he used as his studio, noting the trail of clothing items that marked Ross' path. The door was open and Jim saw that Ross had switched on the fairy lights that trailed around the heavy metal light fitting that was suspended from the ceiling, the whole room now illuminated in a deep blue glow. The rest of the room was empty except for a heavy wooden workbench rescued from one of the museum basements that held his paints and brushes and other supplies. Canvasses were stacked against the walls, some finished and others in different stages of completion. The only other piece of furniture held the object of his affections. It had been logical to put Richie and Shandra’s wedding present in the corner by the window where he usually set up his easel. After all, his muse was the subject of almost everything he painted these days and he looked wonderful draped all over it, just like he was now. The chair itself was a Le Corbusier in black leather, a very stylish addition to their décor. It was also extremely well shaped for what they tended to use it for, the chrome tubing lending itself to just what Jim had in mind. He stood and looked at Ross, then held up that other long ago present, the handcuffs catching the light as they dangled from his fingers. 

Ross smiled. He had done as Jim asked, and he was naked apart from his crucifix, the lace underwear, suspenders and heels, lying back in the chair with his long legs crossed at the ankle and both arms above his head in a submissive pose that drove Jim wild. He looked down at him, eyes raking over Ross’ body. He had been taking his workouts a lot more seriously recently and it showed, the muscles of his arms, chest and stomach clearly defined under the thick black hair. His eyes watched Jim closely, reading the desire that Jim knew was evident on his face. He stopped when he got to Ross’ cock, seeing how hard he was already, the way it strained up against the black lace. Then he lifted his eyes and locked gazes with Ross, feeling the tension between them ratchet up until they were both teetering on the edge of control. Ross’ eyes were bottomless, black in the blue light, and Jim felt himself falling into the darkness he saw there, just like he always did. He came to the foot of the chair and Ross smiled at him. 

‘Are those for me?’ he asked and Jim nodded. 

‘They are.’ he replied. ‘My birthday, my rules.’

‘So what are they?’ Ross had the deep growl to his voice that betrayed his arousal. 

‘Tonight you’re mine to play with.’ Jim said. ‘Mine to use however I want.’ He looked Ross up and down, very deliberately. ‘Open your legs.’ Ross arched an eyebrow, then uncrossed his legs and slowly spread them, planting one foot either side of the chair. Jim nodded his approval and then moved again, going to the head of the chair and kneeling down to lock the handcuffs around Ross’ wrist, hearing his breathing go up in pace and volume as he did so. Then he fed the cuffs through the bar at the top of the chair and locked Ross’ other wrist into it, making sure they were snug but not too tight. Then he walked back past, stopping to drop the tube of lube on Ross’ stomach, trailing his fingers through soft hair before coming to stand where he’d been before. Now he just stared, drinking in the sight in front of him. 

‘What are you thinking?’ Ross asked, and the way he asked the question made Jim smile. 

‘That you’re so fucking beautiful.’ he replied. ‘That I am the luckiest man in the world to call you mine.’ Ross’ eyes lit up. 

‘I love you.’ he said and it was simple and honest and the words that always warmed Jim right through, cracking the ice around his heart and making him as close to human as he got.

‘I love you too, baby.’ he replied. ‘So much.’ He reached up, unbuttoning his shirt. ‘I love everything about you.’

‘Really?’ Ross’ voice was mischievous. ‘Which part do you love best?’ Jim huffed a laugh and undid his belt. He stripped off his pants and under wear, leaving his shirt on, although it now hung open to bare his chest and keep the wings in place. Ross was staring at him, lips parted as he panted softly. He was clearly trying to stop himself from pulling against the cuffs. He watched Jim reach into his back pocket and take out the final item he’d collected from the bedroom and that was when he moaned, completely uninhibited. The want in it made Jim’s own breathing catch and he flicked the blade of the Delica open. 

‘Safe word.’ he said and Ross let out a soft breath. 

‘Bronx.’ he replied. ‘Jesus Jim, don’t fucking tease.’

‘I’m not going to.’ Jim replied. ‘I’m going to cut you until you scream for me to stop.’ He moved to the chair and threw one leg over it so he was straddling Ross, moving the lube to balance on the chair behind him. Then he sat down and Ross gasped as Jim’s weight came down on his cock. He pulled at the cuffs, metal clinking against metal as he shifted to try and make Jim move. He thrust up and Jim smiled and held perfectly still in retaliation. Instead he lowered the Delica and traced a line from the hollow of Ross’ throat and down the line of his sternum, the pressure almost nothing. The wickedly sharp blade caught the light and gleamed as Ross started panting, his excitement finally overwhelming him. He watched the passage of the blade, and Jim moved it lower, the tip just indenting the skin but not breaking it. 

‘Do it.’ Ross’ whisper was pleading. ‘Please…’ Jim lifted the blade and smiled again at the disappointment on Ross’ face.

‘Slowly baby.’ he admonished. ‘We have all night and I have a lot of things I want to do to you.’ He moved the blade lower and this time traced it gently over the line of Ross’ cock underneath the black lace. Ross whined and struggled and Jim gave him a sharp slap to the side. ‘Hold still.’ He eased the very tip of the blade under the edge of the fabric at the bottom where it ran across the junction of thigh and body so that the blade caught and sliced right through it. Jim had the edge turned upwards so it wouldn’t cut Ross and the knife went right up to the waistband. The fabric fell back in two pieces and he did the same on the other side before he reached down, running his fingertip along Ross’ now-exposed cock. Ross squirmed under his touch and Jim dragged his fingertip over the head of Ross’ cock, lifting it and admiring the glistening string of pre-come leaking from it. He lifted the finger to his mouth, licking it off then took hold of Ross’ cock and stroked a few times until Ross was moaning. 

‘Fuck…’ It sounded choked. ‘What are you doing to me?’

‘Torturing you.’ Jim replied. ‘Like you did tonight. Promise me I get to fuck you and then make me spend the entire night doing the Time Warp.’ In spite of his arousal, Ross laughed. 

‘You had fun.’ he replied, dark eyes glittering in the blue light. ‘Admit it.’ 

‘I admit nothing.’ Jim squeezed just hard enough to elicit a groan. ‘And if you back chat me again, I’m going to jerk off on your face and leave you here all night.’ He started moving his thumb in lazy circles over the head. ‘Maybe I should put the cock ring on you. Make sure you keep it up long enough for me to have my fun.’ 

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Ross said, eyes locked onto what Jim’s fingers were doing to him. ‘You know you want to fuck me.’

‘Maybe.’ Jim was grinning, enjoying the outrage he was getting. ‘Maybe I want to have the bed to myself on my birthday.’ He slowed his movements, the drag of his thumb on the sensitive head making Ross bite his lip. 

‘You’d be bored.’ he choked out, his head going back and eyes squeezing shut as Jim flicked his nail over the slit. ‘Fuck…’

‘I warned you.’ Jim replied, doing it again and watching how Ross battled to stop himself crying out. ‘And I wouldn’t be bored, I’d be well rested.’ He put the knife behind him and grabbed the lube, flipping the cap open and squeezing it over Ross’ cock. The extra slipperiness eased the passage of his hand and Jim used more than was strictly necessary. He chucked the tube on the floor and took hold of the base of Ross’s cock on his right hand and then went to town, using a long slow stroke and twisting his hand at the head.

‘Jesus…’ Ross was now lost, his forehead creased in pleasure as he tried to thrust up into Jim’s hand. ‘You utter bastard…’ He finally lost control of himself and started moaning shamelessly as Jim sped up and slowed down by turns until he was so hard, Jim could feel every pulse along the underside. He stopped and Ross let out a whine. 

‘Hang on.’ he said and then got up. Ross watched him pad out the room with a hugely disappointed look on his face and Jim chuckled. He went back to the bedroom and dug out one of the black silicon cock rings they had in the bedside table drawer and came back, holding it up for Ross to see. He reached for the discarded lube and slicked up the cock ring and then bent over, dumping a load more on Ross before he slid it over his cock and into place. Ross was almost writhing, tugging against the handcuffs. Jim looked at him, taking in the gleam of lube on his skin, so much it was matted in his thick body hair. He used the excess on his hand on himself, sliding one finger in and breathing in deeply before adding another one. Ross stared at him. 

‘Turn around.’ he demanded. ‘I want to see it.’ 

Jim pulled his fingers out moved to kneel back over him, this time facing away. He used the arched seat to lean on and then squeezed more lube onto his fingers before hurling it across the room. He reached back again, sinking his fingers in deep and hearing Ross breathe out shakily as he watched. 

‘More.’ It was almost incoherent and Jim moved his hand harder, his own breathing picking up as he worked himself open, getting off on knowing that Ross was staring at him doing it. The wings were shaking behind him from his movements, framing his exposed backside and brushing against his arm. He kept the pressure on his prostate steady, knowing just how far he could push himself. Behind him Ross was moaning like he was the one with the fingers up his arse.

‘You sound like you’re dying.’ he laughed and Ross huffed. 

‘Watching you do this is fucking killing me.’ he replied, now snippy with frustration. ‘Will you hurry the fuck up and get on my cock.’ 

‘Not yet.’ Jim was having far too much fun. He rarely paid this level of attention to his own pleasure, usually focusing all his energy on Ross, but this felt really good. He went deeper on the next push and made himself see stars. ‘Christ…’ He dropped his head forward and did it again, the surge of heat almost to much to contain.

‘Oh God, you motherfucker…’ Ross sounded downright furious now. Jim smiled, knowing that the cock ring would keep him from coming anytime soon, and then slowed his hand. He drew it out, moving his fingers slow enough to make himself almost insane with want. His own cock was leaking onto the leather, a line of wetness hanging between himself and the surface of the chair. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled his fingers out and just rested there, taking a few moments to calm himself down. 

‘Fuck, I just want to stick my tongue in you.’ Ross groaned. ‘You look so fucking good like that.’ 

‘Maybe later.’ Jim eased himself up and turned so he was facing him again. His inner thighs were slick with lube, his cock wet at the head. He took hold of Ross and positioned himself over him, then lowered as slowly as he could. He rubbed Ross’ cock against himself, letting it slip in an inch before pulling back up and continuing the tease. Both of them were now ridiculously hard, and Jim finally relented. He felt Ross breach him, the sweet stretch and burn as he took him in and sliding down until Ross was all the way in.

‘Fucking finally.’ Ross breathed. His chest was heaving with effort and Jim leaned forward, bracing himself against Ross’ chest as he adjusted to the thickness inside him. 

‘God, you feel so good.’ he murmured. ‘I’m going to ride your cock so hard you’re going to be fucked up for a week.’

‘Stop fucking talking and do it.’ Ross snapped, his frustration finally getting the better of him.

Jim threw his head back and laughed, moving so the head of Ross’ cock slid right against his prostate and made little blots of electricity shoot all the way through him, right down to his toes. He planted both feet flat on the ground and moved his hands to Ross’ thighs. He started slow, deep undulations that kept Ross fully seated inside him, leaning back to hit himself just right every time. It was mind-blowingly good and he abandoned himself to it, enjoying every second. 

‘Fuck, babe…’ Ross sounded broken. ‘Please…fuck me…fuck me.’ He cried out once as Jim ground down hard and then he couldn’t stop, every shift dragging the loveliest sounds from Ross’ mouth. It spurred Jim on and he used his leverage to speed up. It was starting to feel incredible, all his nerves firing at once as he threw himself into hit, bouncing hard and then slowing down as he rode the wave of pleasure it brought. He was so close, but also not quite there yet. 

‘You son of a bitch…’ Ross was hoarse. ‘Come on…’ He was now thrusting up in counterpoint and Jim let him do it, the extra drive making little white lights go off behind his eyes.

‘Fuck…’ He said it without thinking, without being conscious of anything other than Ross inside him, making him crazy. ‘You’re so fucking deep.’ He started to buck hard, digging his fingers into Ross’ skin until it started. It came with a building intensity until finally it was like his brain exploded, all the sensations flaring through him like a lightning bolt as he came over Ross’ chest and stomach. He didn’t slow down until all the aftershocks were done, his whole body shaking from it. 

He finally lifted off. Ross was still hard, shuddering from the overstimulation. Jim sat back on his thighs and eased the cock ring off, then jerked him off hard and fast until Ross yelled his head off and came all over his hand. 

‘Fuck me…’ he finally breathed. ‘That was stupid good.’

‘Just getting started.’ Jim said and leaned back against the chair. ‘When I can walk again, I’m going to get the champagne and then you can eat me out like you threatened to.’ Ross laughed.

‘Sounds like a plan.’ he replied and Jim shuffled forward enough to lean down and kiss him. It was lingering and deep, the soft brush of tongues enough to get him all riled up again. 

‘Thank you for making my birthday as eventful as it has been.’ he said and Ross smiled and then licked him on the nose.

‘You are very welcome.’ he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we love Wednesday Adams.


End file.
